guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Master of the North
maybe this is just like protector titles? Suicidal Romance X 21:19, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Or Possibly Like Vanquisher?Jay Mcgrath 21:44, 24 August 2007 (CDT) I've been getting 5 mastery points every time I complete a subsection of the main quest. I had 5 before I helped Jora clear her homestead, then 10 afterwards. --66.245.217.210 23:52, 24 August 2007 (CDT) mine jumped from 15 to 25 after i reached R3 Norn.......maybe a bunch of things apply to it...such as GW:EN completion rate, gain points as u finish more GW:EN related stuff...dunno how to sign sry.... * four ~ characters in a row Xantalas 14:37, 25 August 2007 (CDT) I think I got 5 points for the first completion of each the above ground "mission" quests (the ones that have flag-shaped map markers like Curse of the Nornbear) and 10 points for completing Sepulchre of Dragrimmar (not sure if it was the quest or the dungeon itself, or if the two are linked). Anyone want to confirm this? --Lavos 15:57, 25 August 2007 (CDT) You get 5 points for clearing a primary quest dungeon. You get 10 points if you clear an optional dungeon like Frostmaw's Burrow or Raven's Point. As far as I know during the Sneek Peak Weekend you can get 5 points each for the 3 primary quest "tasks" (Curse of the Nornbear, Blood Washes Blood, A Gate Too Far) and you get 10 points each for the 3 dungeons (Frostmaw's Burrows, Sepulchre or Dragrimmar, Raven's Point), resulting in a possible maximum of 45 points. Of course I might be missing something... T.T.H. 16:45, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :That's right, except there are 4 dungeons, you're missing Darkrime Delves. I've done the 3 quests 1 time each and each dungeon once, and I'm at 55.24.186.207.198 23:17, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Ive just had a look, and ive currently got 55 points. Ive completed all missions and all dungeons (as well as repeating one dungeon) and i have R5 Norn and R3 Dwarf That would be because there are 4 dungeons, not 3, resulting in a max of 55 points currently --Random man : It must be 5 per Mission and 10 per Dungeon because I got 55 points and ive beaten 4 dungeons and 3 Missions..' good title Repetition? I'm assuming, based on player input so far, but I'm not sure...do you only get points toward this the first time through a dungeon/quest, or each time?24.186.207.198 23:21, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :Once. It's marked as complete on your map once you've completed a dungeon/mini-mission. --Kale Ironfist 23:45, 26 August 2007 (CDT) More points? well i thought i had 55 when GW:EN ended but now i have 88, i dont know what i did to get those points, it might be because im doing all the bonus missions i skiped in prop? 76.166.150.206 05:10, 30 August 2007 (CDT)AkaZero Yea, I now have 95 points. I have rank 5 Norn and rank 3 Deldrimor, maybe you get 5 points per rank in GWEN title tracks? Though that wouldn't fit with your 88... Puzzling. Showb1z 07:48, 30 August 2007 (CDT) :It's possible that they added points for doing quests. Or for Cartographing (since it looks like GEN won't have a Cartographer Title. I did every quest except the one with Destroyer Cores, mapped everything, and have R4 Norn and R2 Dwarf. I have now 95 Points. — Poki#3 , 09:15, 30 August 2007 (CDT) ::I also mapped everything, and did every quest except that one, could be extra points for mapping and/or master difficulty quests i guess. Showb1z 09:33, 30 August 2007 (CDT) :::I have 84 now, done every dungeon, missed some of the quests, r4 norn and r2 deldrimor. Enigma 13:35, 30 August 2007 (CDT) ::::yeah im r3 norn r2 dwarf, but i maaped alot and did alot of quest Akazero 16:55, 30 August 2007 (CDT)AkaZero :::::I had 55 points at the end of the weekend (did all quests + dungeons), I'm r7 Norn and r2 Dwarf and have 90 points now. Not sure if those factor in, but I figured more data here wouldn't hurt. Xylex Darkreaver 22:19, 30 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::It's exploration that gives the extra points. Far Shiverpeaks counted for 40 points apparantly. :::::::Seems like a way to avoid a new cartographer, guardian etc. title track and therefore the need to reset the legendary ... titles. It's fine I guess although 'God walking among mere mortals' might be harder to reach. --85.16.0.187 06:20, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :Sitting at 265 points right now. 3 more dungeons left and a little exploring. Doesnt seem like max could be too high unless you get the points again for completing the dungeons a second time. As of now it seems 350 is about all you could reach. Gandorf ::I can confirm you don't get any more points after completing a dungeon more than once. I was expecting to see 350 already listed as max on this page...but we'll find out soon enough. —Vendetta411 20:25, 1 September 2007 (CDT) Tally It up Only a guess so far, but makes some kind of sense, there's 20 spots in the handbook, and well 10 sounds like a nice number for quests :) : calculation actually it would be 18 dungeons, 16 main quests, and map if u add up the dungeon points witch is 180(18*10) with the main quest points witch equal 80(16*5) it would be 260 not including the map points. :Ok, fixed the table, mabie with some touching up, it could be thrown into the page --Nela 17:01, 2 September 2007 (CDT) hopefully this doesn't require u to spend a lot of time hugging walls to get all the points like the cartographer titles :Actually, I just happened to hug a certain wall and got one point from it. I can also confirm that you don't get points from vanquishing an area, neither from first world boss kills. I have Shards and Slavers' to go, and almost the complete map by now, yet it eludes me how I am supposed to get the rest from my 281 points up to 350. -- Yu 13:43, 4 September 2007 (CDT) ::Edit> Apparently, I am still missing more of the map than I thought. Scraping borders brought to my attention that I still have two large areas in the Asuran part which I didn't thoroughly map yet. But I am through with the northern territories, now at 285. The remaining areas might still yield some points, but I somewhat doubt that it will be 5 or more points. So, let that be 5, then we have: 160 right now from dungeons, 80 by quests and (maybe) 50 from mapping, with two dungeons left to run, would add up to 310. Where do I get the remaining 40 points from? -- Yu 16:14, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Do you get points for every Dungeon? Because I don't think I got any points for the "joke" dungeons Fronis' Lair and the Snowmen Hideout... Showb1z 09:14, 3 September 2007 (CDT) I expect that its 80 points for the 16 quests, 170 points for dungeons (not counting the Elite dungeon), and 100% for the mapping. gives a nice 350 without needing to do the elite. Elite missions didn't count in protector titles so i think its reasonable. Sadie2k 14:46, 3 September 2007 (CDT) i don't think u get 100 points for exploring the map cuz i have done all the main quests and 13 of the dungeons and i have explored like 98% of the map and i only have 266 points and if subtract the 210 points i have gotten from the 13 dungeons and all the main quests that would mean 56 of the points i have is from the map and i know im not perfect but i know i haven't missed half the map so at most i would say at most u can get 60 points form the map. :By my calculations (assuming that the last 2 missions both give 5 points, and all the dungeons I don't have give 10, and I missed 1 point while exploring) you can get 365 points. yeah, I know that doesn't fit anywhere, but it's what I got... — Poki#3 , 18:04, 3 September 2007 (CDT) What about bosses? I just noticed that my title went up 1 point, after I killed a boss. Not sure wether it was from exploring the tiny area, or killing the boss. Anyone care to check my theory? I'll continue clearing this area and keep track of my title now 88.197.163.126 06:35, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :Killing a boss for the first time increases your title progression. ' SilverFury ' 06:42, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :: Just killed a Mesmer boss in Verdant Cascades (Wind Rider type, they all stand still on the bridge in the middle), my title bar did not receive any points. :::Ok, I thought I got some points from killing a boss - but it was from exploring... maybe we get more points when maybe the Hard Mode is coming. ' SilverFury ' 07:57, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Guess this theory could be scrapped, it's just exploring that counts. 88.197.163.126 07:05, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Points for Exploration = 65 90 Points for exploration is way too much. I've made all quests and so far 8 dungeons and gained 213 points during the process. Having two legendary cartagrophers and having explored everything in GWEN I have to assume the missing parts contribute 2 points. Since Fronis Lair does not provide any MotN points exploration gives 213-80(pq)-70(dungeon)+2(assumed)= 65 points to the title. :I've done all primary quests and 7 Dungeons (1 less then you) and have 254 points. Assuming I'm missing 1 point from exploring, that makes 90. — Poki#3 , 13:55, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :: A mystery this is! I have found the missing spots thanks to a map that google provided helping me up to 215 points. It seems that a. some dungeons of mine have not been taken into account or b. there are other ways to get points.